


A Different Kind of Payment

by SpiderRealm



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, M/M, first fic for fandom, implied yaoi/slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderRealm/pseuds/SpiderRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A usual visit to the Undertaker leads to an amusing situation. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Payment

It was a particularly cloudy day. Two figures, one shorter than his companion, walked closer to the dreadful building with its chipped wood, cracked windows, and the sign bearing the name _‘Undertaker’_ barely hanging on its rusted chains.

 

Ciel sneered when they stood before the door of the building and nodded to Sebastian who opened the door for him and bowed him in, following close behind once Ciel entered the morgue. Visiting Undertaker was something Ciel wished to not deal with, but they needed vital information that only Undertaker knew and he’ll be damned if he left Sebastian alone to get it. They may have a deal, but that didn't mean the demon wouldn’t try to mess with him should Ciel not be there to supervise him.

 

“Undertaker, are you here?” Ciel called out. The inside looked just as it had the last time he visited. Coffins lining the walls, with two on the floor before a counter that nearly ran the entire length of the room. Shelves that held jars of various sizes, each of which were too dirtied to see what was held inside, not that Ciel was curious enough to know; they were likely filled with something to deal with the dead.

 

Ciel was never fond of this place and he eyed the coffins warily as he prepared himself for one of them to pop open.

 

A draft suddenly ruffled the hairs on the back of his head and a voice whispered into his ear, “I was wondering when you’ll visit me, Earl.”

 

Ciel gasped and jumped away from Undertaker, who stood up from his crouched position chuckling merrily. Sebastian stepped closer to his young master, but far enough away to let Ciel handle Undertaker.

 

“Have you finally decided to get fitted for one of my coffins? You should let me make you one soon, no telling when you’ll drop, what with the work you do.” Undertaker snickered. “It’ll be the best of my work, as the Earl deserves only the best.”

 

“I haven’t come for a coffin fitting.” Ciel interrupted him before he could go on. “There has been a string of murders, I’m sure you’ve heard. I need you to take a look at these photos and see if you’ve serviced any of these people recently.”

 

Ciel gestured to Sebastian, who took the folder filled with photos from within his jacket and handed them to Undertaker. Undertaker took the folder and skipped over to his counter, where he smacked the folder onto the countertop and started flipping through the photos, long, black nails lightly tracing the faces on the photos.

 

Ciel took a seat on one of the coffins, absentmindedly hoping that one of Undertaker’s _customers_ was not inside it. Sebastian stood next to his young master and the both watched as Undertaker hummed and hawed over each face he saw of the deceased.

 

After finally getting to the last photo, Undertaker closed the folder and turned toward them with a wide grin. At the sight of drool, Ciel groaned quietly, causing Sebastian to smirk in amusement at his young master’s discomfort.

 

“You know the price! One true laugh and you’ll get any information out of me!” Sebastian fixed his gloves as he took a step toward Undertaker, a sentence at the tip of his tongue likely to be aimed at his young master to step outside, but before he could say anything Undertaker tsked and wagged a finger at the butler. “Ah, ah, ah! I’m in the mood to hear something good from the Earl!”

 

Ciel grimaced as Undertaker’s arms were suddenly wrapped around him, the older man’s face inching uncomfortably closer to his own. Sebastian held in his sadistic laughter by the skin of his neck and managed to give his young master a sadisticly amused smile.

 

“I’ll be outside, young master.” Sebastian bowed and left, knowing that the young master would not want him to witness the embarrassment of running through so many jokes and failing to make the Undertaker laugh.

 

He gently closed the ancient door behind him and settled to wait for what as going to be hours of standing outside, wishing in the back of his mind that a beautiful feline would keep him company.

 

**XxXxX**

 

It’s been two hours since Sebastian left his young master inside when he finally heard a faint laugh. Sebastian smiled amusedly and walked toward the door, ready to see his young master on his hands and knees from exhaustion of using up his entire supply of jokes. An unlikely position the young master would be in, but one that amused Sebastian greatly to imagine.

 

Upon opening the door, Sebastian peaked in and immediately froze at the sight that met him.

 

Wide, surprised eyes took in the sight of his young master actually on his hands and knees in front of Undertaker, who was sitting on one of his coffins. His head was bowed and he was breathing heavily, and Sebastian took keen notice that his head was far too close to Undertaker’s spread legs. Ciel’s defeated posture and Undertaker’s incredibly pleased, rosy cheeked face left only one conclusion in Sebastian’s mind and it was agony to keep from guffawing.

 

“My, my. Young master, I did not know you would resort to _this_ type of payment.” Sebastian stepped in further and closed the door quickly. No matter how amused he was with the situation, having any onlookers see his young master in such a position would ruin the young master’s reputation for generations.

 

Ciel brought his head up and shot Sebastian a tired, yet confused look. “What on earth are you on about?” He snapped.

 

Sebastian sighed and shook his head in mock dismay. “What would Lady Elizabeth say when she sees her fiancé offering himseld up as payment.” Sebastian continued. He knew his young master would never go for this type of payment, but teasing him about it was too much fun to stop, even if a butler was not supposed to tease their master in such a way.

 

Ciel stared at Sebastian oddly before looking at his position and at how close his face was to Undertaker’s crotch. His face exploded into a fierce red as he quickly shuffled away from Undertaker. Sebastian came over and helped the young master up, brushing off the dust that got on his clothes from the haste action.

 

“It’s not what it looked like, you stupid butler!” Ciel snarled once he got his voice back. Furious and disgusted, Ciel was nearly tempted to kick Sebastian in the shins if he knew it wouldn’t make him look foolish.

 

Undertaker chuckled as he caught on and the drool on the corner of his mouth increased in thickness. “For the record, I would not mind that kind of payment from the Earl!” He chirped salaciously.

 

If possible, Ciel’s face grew redder and he glared at Undertaker sharply. “Shut up and give me what I came for!” He was beyond embarrassed at the direction things have taken and wanted to get the situation back in order as quickly as possible.

 

Undertaker laughed merrily and Sebastian cracked an amused smile behind a gloved hand. Undertaker decided to take pity on the Earl and went over to his counter, still chuckling and drooling at the wonderful images of the Earl using _that_ kind of payment.

 

“Yes, yes, the victims. I recognize half of them as they’ve been sent to my little shop over the past two months, but these right here,” He separated the photos and showed them the other half. “They never came by my little shop.”

 

Ciel pondered over this and they soon started talking about the case. What Sebastian had implied was forcibly brushed from his mind as he focused on the case at hand, but Sebastian and Undertaker were never going to let that moment go, both for different reasons.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Note:** My first Kuroshitsuji fic! I caught up with the manga and this has been playing through my mind ever since. I’ve seen that this type of one-shot has been done so many times before, but never ending this way. At least I hope so. I hoped you all enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> There will be more to come, and I’m also planning a _Harry Potter/Kuroshitsuji_ crossover, so stay tuned for that. My story, _Out and About_ , has not been abandoned, I’m just a bit stuck on it and will get back to it at some point.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, I’m also over on FF, so if any of you prefer to read over there, I’m under the username: _SpiderRealm_.
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time, cya!
> 
> ~ Spider


End file.
